Friendship Hardships
by IHKF
Summary: A girl moves to singleton.The MBC befriends her but they always have to run off,due to secret MBC missions.When the brother of a recently busted lizard alien convinces her he's her only friend,is there any changing her mind?


WOW! I really like MBC lately! XD I DO NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB AND I NEVER WILL! THIS IS FANFICTION!

(A flashback)

A young girl dressed in a Japan style uniform sat away from everybody else in a classroom. She was the only one sitting on the left side while everybody else in the class was huddled together talking on the right side. The girl had a look of sorrow on her face.

(Today)

"Class, we have a new student today." Mr. Fusster exclaimed to the class which, secretly, held the members of the MBC. Chris, Sam, Danny, and Cathy. "Hey name is Kiyoko. Say hi Kiyoko." A beautiful black haired girl entered the room. She wore a white summer dress and her hair was long with a blue barrette in it. Her eyes were a dark brown. She wore white ballet flats as well.

She stood next to Mr. Fusster with a very shy look on her face. "H-hello…" Mr. Fusster laughed. "She's a sweet heart. I'm friends with her Dad. Kiyoko, please take the seat behind Danny. Maybe your skills will rub off on him. Danny please raise your hand." Danny rolled his eyes and did as told. Kiyoko looked slightly hesitant but did as told and sat down. Sam looked at the girl and smiled. "Hi there. My name's Sam. Do you like the school so far?" The girl looked surprised at Sam's question then slowly looked back towards her desk.

"Y-yes…I really do. Thank you very much for asking." Danny took a look behind him and whispered to Chris. "Wow…I thought CATHY was nervous when she was new!" Chris looked at him. "Yeah, I know. She's really shy for her age!" Kiyoko looked up at Danny and Chris and saw them whispering then looked back down.

_They're already starting to talk about me behind my back…I've only been in here for a few minutes…_ The girl lightly sighed and took out a pen and paper, she began doing her homework. Cathy looked at her strangely. "Why are you already doing your homework? He hasn't begun teaching yet!" The long-haired girl looked towards Cathy. "I…already have learned this…many times." "What?" Cathy asked. "Exactly how many times were you transferred?" Danny put in, hearing the conversation. Kiyoko looked back up. "Umm…at least 20 different times this school year. Apparently we're not going to move again ever out of Singleton, that way I won't have to lose any friends anymore."

Kiyoko looked back down towards her paper. She just told a lie. _What friends? For as long as I can remember my brother has paid people to be my friends, then he'd always run out of money…and then because I was upset, I'd always stay away from the rest of the students until my Dad got another promotion and we'd move again. Now this time my Dad's at the top, so we won't be moving any more. It has nothing to do with me. _It was true. Kiyoko never had any real friends except in Pre-K and Kindergarten. They were the only real friends she'd had in her entire life besides her parents and her older brother, who was in High School.

After class, the MBC went up to the new girl, whom was just sitting at a bench. Kiyoko sighed. She probably wouldn't find real friends in this school ether… "Hey there!" Kiyoko looked up to see the the people that sat around her, Danny, Chris, Sam, and Cathy. "Hi…?" Cathy smiled at her. "Do you have any friends here?" Kiyoko's face changed from surprised to sad. She looked down at the floor, finding her shoes really interesting. "N-no…" _Here it goes…they're gonna' make fun of me…_ "Well that just won't do!" Cathy continued to smile at her. "We'll be your friends!" Sam offered. Kiyoko looked up at the four kids her age. Her face was really surprised, but then that face turned into a giant smile.

"Really? Thank you! Do you guys want to come with me to the park? They're having a little party there for kids our age!" Kiyoko asked happily. Just when they were about to give their answer, their V-coms started to beep like crazy. "Huh? What is that?" The four kids looked at each other in a stressed manner. "Eh, it's nothing!" Chris answered worried. "Aw, sorry Kiyoko! Maybe some other time!" Danny answered. "It's-" Before Kiyoko could finish, they all left. She looked behind herself and whispered. "No…problem…" _Are they going to do this every time I invite them to something?_

Kiyoko had been at school for four months now, nothing had changed. Every time she invited her four friends to something with her, they'd run off and have to do something. They always had some type of excuse for the beeping. She couldn't even remember the excuses because she was so tired of hearing them. Were they even her real friends? Was her brother doing it again…? NO, she couldn't let herself think that. _I know…I'll invite them to something important to me and if they run off…I'll know he's just paying them again…_

She knew exactly what it was she was going to invite them to. She was having her birthday after school that day. It was really important to her that they showed up because she had never had real friends at her birthday parties before. Now usually, Kiyoko wasn't one to doubt things like friends, but she didn't have a choice anymore.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Kiyoko ran to catch up with her 'supposedly' four friends. "Hey Kiyoko!" Sam greeted. "Hey, I was wondering if you guys would come to my 14th birthday party, I've never had real friends at my parties before…" "Of course!" Chris smiled. "We'll be there!" Danny added. "Great!" Kiyoko cheered as she ran off. "ZEETCHI! This party is gonna' be GREAT!" Cathy cheered.

Cathictionary:

Zeetchi:

Meaning:

Cool, hurray, a cross between a zebra and itchy/an itchy zebra.

(Later in the Clubhouse)

"Hey, we better get going to Kiyoko's party if we wanna get there on time!" Chris spoke up. "Yeah! Chris is right." Danny said as he got up from the couch. Just then, the super computer started to beep. "I'm sorry to say this, but Kiyoko's going to have to wait! We've got trouble!" Sam announced. Cathy sighed. "Poor Kiyoko! Didn't she say something about the fact she'd never had real friends at her parties before?" Cathy asked. "Well even if she did, we've gotta' go!"Danny said.

(At the park)

"Guys, the power level's going off the charts!" Chris stated. "Great. Exactly what we need, a powerful alien with a party to go to." Danny joked. "WHERE IS THERE GIRL?!" "What in the-AH!" Cathy was shot against a tree. "CATHY! AH!" Danny got thrown next to Cathy. "GUYS!" Sam turned around and started shooting at an alien. He was some type of lizard! Great…another alien that's cousins with a reptile. Chris started to shoot at the alien as well. "WHERE…IS…THE GIRL?!" The alien hissed. "What GIRL?" Sam asked. The lizard looked around. "Grrrrr…you have not ment her yet I see…AHHH!!!" Chris had secretly snuck up behind the alien with the vacuvator and sucked him in.

"Ow…" Danny got up and rubbed his head. "That hurt…" You said it!" Cathy agreed. "We better get going to Kiyoko's party now!" Cathy said. "Uhhhh, I wouldn't count on that. Her party already ended! It took us an hour to defeat this alien!" "WHAT?! It was like, a few minutes!" Danny disagreed. "Sorry, but we did!" Chris said. "Oh boy, do you think she invited any other people?" Cathy asked. "I don't know, probably." Sam answered.

Kiyoko sat in a chair on her patio, starring at the floor. _I knew it…they didn't show up…my brother probably really is paying them…_Her face darkened more. "Kiyoko?" Kiyoko looked up from the floor to see her mother in the doorway. "They didn't show up?" Her mother knew the answer when tears started up in Kiyoko's eyes. "Oh, my poor baby." Her mother ran onto the patio and hugged her daughter. "It's okay honey…we can still go out tonight for your birthday if it makes you feel any better." Her mother said pulling away. Kiyoko just continued to look at the floor and cry.

"What's going on out here?" Kiyoko's 16-year-old brother, Justin, asked. "They didn't come…I thought they were real friends and they didn't come…" Kiyoko stated. "Who? Cathy, Danny, Sam, and Chris? Huh, they seemed pretty nice from-"

"I was right!" Kiyoko stood up. "Huh?" Justin asked. "You WERE paying them!" Hatred filled her eyes. "YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T ANYMORE AND YOU STILL DID!" Justin was taken aback. "What, No! You've got the wrong idea-" "I NEVER TOLD YOU THEIR NAMES!" Kiyoko interrupted. She tightened her hands into fists. "I know…you only do it to help me…but I want real friends…" She looked up at her brother. "You promised…YOU PROMISED!" Kiyoko ran inside past her older brother and into her room. "I only knew them because I saw you talking to them on your way to school…" Justin whispered. He shook his head the retreated back to his room as well, leaving his mother to stand there wondering what just happened.

Kiyoko ran into her room and landed on her bed. "I thought they were true friends! I thought that I'd have real friends again! I thought…I thought…" Tears fell from her eyes freely and her soft voice became hoarse. "Awwww, why are you crying over such meanys?" A voice asked. Kiyoko took her head off her pillow and rubbed her eye, turning her attention to the other side of her room. "Who-Who's there?" "Just me…" Some type of lizard-like person emerged from the darkest corner of her room. Kiyoko was about to scream but she instead back away against the wall.

"I…I don't know you! Get…GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kiyoko was as far against the wall as she could be. "Oh, pardon me, I must seem so rude. My name is Zariouse." He bowed to her on the floor. "I wish only to help you and be…a friend…" Kiyoko's face softened then she turned away. "You…you liar…I only have three friends, my parents and my brother!" The lizard looked up. "You're lying to yourself." "What? What do you mean?" Kiyoko looked confused towards him. "You know you are. Your father is always off at some party, celebrating his success. Your mother is always spending money on spas or pedicures, or even hiring a baby sitter because she doesn't trust you. Now your brother…what kind of friend is he? He made promises to you and he always broke them."

Tears started to form in Kiyoko's eyes again as she looked at the floor. "They all still love me…" "Well of course…but how much?" her eyes widened. This was something she never thought of before. Sure, her parents loved her enough to take care of her, but they never took any time to spend with her. Her brother paid her past friends, but did he really do it for her, or did he just know how much it would hurt her when she found out? Kiyoko clutched her head and started crying harder.

"It's true…I AM all alone…" "Not completely, Malady." The lizard took her hands off her head. "Ms. Kiyoko, I am tee's most humble servant, I wish for nothing more than tee's happiness, I wish nothing more than to be your friend…" He held his hand out to her. "…your only friend. If you take my hand, I can make all these mean people go away; I can make everybody whose hurt you disappear."

Kiyoko was about to place her tiny hand in his rather large one when a knock on her door came. Kiyoko gasped and the servant turned into a tiny little lizard and hid under her bed. "Who, who is it?" She hesitantly asked. "It's me, Kiyoko, your mother!" Kiyoko sighed. "M-Mother please do not come in. I am…thinking." "Kiyoko, you're not using your usual vocabulary, are you alright in there?" "Yes mother, please! Just leave me be!" "If you want, dear." Kiyoko could hear her mother's footsteps fade.

"Did I…just, yell at my mother? I've never done that before!" "It feels good, doesn't it?" Zariouse asked, transforming into his regular self. Kiyoko looked towards him. "Zariouse, if it's not too much to ask…could we leave this be till' the morning, until I can have an answer ready for you?" Zariouse bowed. "Very well, Malady." Zariouse teleported away. As soon as he did, tears returned to her eyes. _Maybe…that's what I need to do tomorrow…then I will get rid of at least one stressful thing in my life…_

(The next day)

"Mama? Papa? Can I switch schools?"Asked a tear-stained Kiyoko. She had been crying all night then reached the conclusion that she'd leave the school sense she didn't have any real friends. "Oh honey, anything for our Kiki!" The mom answered. "Why of course dear!" Her father answered. "You just need to spend this last week at Singleton Slithers (Made up MBC school name) okay?" Her mother asked. Kiyoko smiled and gave a nod of yes, then left back to her room. _Maybe I'm asking too much for real friends. I'm filthy rich, if I ask for it, I get it…and I DID have friends one entire time in my life…I probably AM asking too much._

As Kiyoko walked to school, she could tell somebody was following her. "Zariouse, is that you?" The girl asked stopping her feet. "Why, Malady! You have such great senses!" The lizard complimented, coming out from the shadows. "I swear, Zariouse." Kiyoko smiled. "If you weren't my friend, I'd believe you were an evil alien or such." Zariouse smiled nervously and changed into a human form. "Well, I AM a master of clouds in darkness!" He said coming up besides her. She gave a small smile as she continued walking to school, Zariouse in tow.

"Zariouse?" Kiyoko asked. "Yes Malady?" The alien asked. "I have thought about what you said last night…I may need a little more time to decide whether I'm going to officially be your soul friend or not." "That's understandable Malady, it is a very big decision! Take all the time you need, by all means!" Kiyoko turned her head and smiled at him. "Thank you." _Maybe I should go through with this…maybe he really __**is **__my only friend… _The young girl's thoughts were interrupted when Zariouse threw his arm in front of her.

"Zariouse, what are you doing?" "Hold back Malady, look!" Kiyoko nudged her head towards Zariouse's eye direction. She gasped as she saw her former friends walking towards her and her new friend. "Oh no, not them!" "It's okay Malady, I promised you I would protect you by all means."Kiyoko took another look towards her old friends then looked back at Zariouse. "I…trust you." He turned towards her. "How much?" She kept a stern face. "More than anybody I've ever trusted in my entire life." He turned back to the four friends that were coming in their direction. "I promise to you, Malady, you will not be disappointed by this outcome."

The MBC made their way towards the unknown alien and their former friend. "Hey Kiyoko! What's up?" Danny asked. "Who are you?" Sam asked the alien. "My name is Zariouse." "It's nice to meet you." Sam replied. Chris looked towards Kiyoko. "Kiyoko? Are you alright?" Kiyoko stepped back one step. "Huh, Kikyo what's wrong?" Cathy asked, noticing the girl's sudden movement. Zariouse got in front of the frightened girl. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave Ms. Kiyoko alone." Danny raised an eyebrow. "Uhhhh, no. She's our friend; we can talk to her if we want!" He argued.

Zariouse glared. "It would be most appreciated if you left Malady alone!" "Malady, what century are YOU from?!" Cathy glared back. "Please, stop it!" The fighting members turned towards the interrupting voice. "Kiyoko, who is this guy? How do you know him?" Sam asked. "I don't need to explain myself to people I can't trust!" She answered. The MBC gasped. "What, you can trust us!" Cathy argued. "Obviously…" Kiyoko turned her back towards them. "…no. No I can't……Zariouse, come on, we better get going to class before we're late." Zariouse nodded. "Anything for you Mistress." The pair walked away, leaving the MBC surprised, shocked, and upset all at the same time.

"Wha-What the HECK was that?" Danny growled, glaring in their direction. "Well you know Danny; we always turn her down whenever she invites us to something because we have to fight aliens." "Not only that, but we leave in the middle of conversations too!" Chris added on. "And to top it all off, we missed her party last night!" Cathy continued. "It's no wonder the girl is mad at us!" Sam sighed. "Well we better get to class too." Sam announced. She headed off in the direction of school, the other members following.

As the teenagers entered class, they saw Kiyoko talking to Mr. Fusster. "What do you think she's asking?" Danny whispered to Chris. "I don't know! Ask her when we sit down!" Chris answered, remembering Kiyoko sat behind Danny. As the MBC members sat down in their chairs, they watched as Kiyoko walked all the way to the other side of the room, sitting down next to Wendy. Danny raised an eyebrow. "Apparently, she was asking for a different seat." Sam turned towards her friends. "Is it just me, or does it seem like Zariouse is changing her?" "I agree, he reminds me of Doodo!" Chris agreed, cringing at the memory of the alien. "There was something odd about his eyes too, wasn't there?" Cathy inquired.

"Yeah!" Sam agreed." Almost like-" "LIZARD EYES!" Chris gasped. "Do you think that the alien we busted last night had a brother?" Danny asked. "Possibly, it would take two to search for a person. In case you didn't remember, he was after a girl!" "Do you think that Kiyoko was the girl he was after?" Chris asked. "Slow down here guys, we don't even know if he IS an alien or not, let alone what he's after!" Sam forcefully put in. "Sam's right, we better get more information before saying anything like that." Chris agreed. "Uhhhh, guys? I think we have plain proof he's an alien now!" Danny pointed at the window. Zariouse was climbing up the window, only having his hands on the wall. The MBC's eyes widened. "Yikes, we need to distract the class!" Chris hissed. "HEY EVERYBODY, AN ICE CREAM TRUCK JUST WENT BY AND IT'S SELLING FREE ICE CREAM!" Cathy yelled. The whole class turned towards Cathy, then got up and ran out the door, pushing Mr. Fusster out. Kiyoko was the only one who didn't care.

"KIYOKO, GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW!" Sam warned. Kiyoko simply stared out the window as Zariouse made his way in. "Well, that was fun. I mean, it's very FUN having a bird release it's bowels on you!" Zariouse joked, pointing at the bird goo on his shoulder. "Well if it wasn't for you trying to be SPIDERMAN than maybe you wouldn't have gotten into trouble with the-" Kiyoko giggled happily at the alien before her, getting up from her seat. "You're funny when you're sarcastic!" "I live to please Malady!" Danny glared. "Kiyoko, get away from him! He's an evil alien!" He spoke up for the MBC. "Danny's right! Get away from him! He'll hurt you!" Sam yelled. Kiyoko glared at them. "I'm sure it won't be as bad as what YOU did to me!"

Zariouse tried desperately to get the bird goo off his shoulder, but he couldn't reach it. He turned several different directions, trying to get it off. Kiyoko laughed. "Here, let me help." She reached down towards her dress and ripped off a piece of cloth, she wiped it on his shoulder. "There, is that better?" "Yes, thank you Malady!" Kiyoko gave him a happy smile. Cathy sighed. "Please! Listen to us! That creep is nothing but a no good, slimy, lying, conniving alien who-" Kiyoko's smile faded and she turned and glared at her old friends. "Happens to be my best friend!" She interrupted. "Kiyoko, you have to listen to us, please!" Sam pleaded. "That guy is no good!" Kiyoko simply glared daggers. "Even so, he is better to me than you guys ever were…he the only real friend I've had in a long time…" Kiyoko said, looking at the ground.

"I understand that! But you have to listen to us! He's an alien that's only taking advantage of your hurt feelings!" Cathy shot back. "No…he's not. Because he's nothing like you, AND THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!" Kiyoko hollered. Cathy stepped back a step. "Kiyoko, you have to listen-" "NO! I'M TIRED OF LISTENING! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS ANYMORE! I'VE BEEN LISTENING ALL MY LIFE!" The mad girl's hair started to fly up and her body started to glow a bright pink color. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN ANYMORE!" Zariouse smirked slightly evil as the light got brighter and larger. The MBC stepped backwards. "Uh, guys? I think I know why the lizards want her now!" Cathy said hesitantly. "Keep going mistress! You're doing great!" Zariouse cheered on.

"**I WISH YOU WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE!**" The light shot the MBC backwards into the wall. "Holy moly!" Sam exclaimed. "We better power up!" Chris stated. "MBC! POWER UP!" Tears fell from Kiyoko's eyes. "Zariouse…what's happening? I feel…funny." Kiyoko asked frightened. "Keep it up, Malady! I'm here!" Kiyoko's tears hit the floor and wind started to build up around her once more. "Kiyoko, calm down!" Chris tried to calm the girl down to no avail. Tears started to fall from her eyes harder and faster. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kiyoko shot lightning towards Chris; he luckily dogged it just in time.

The light faded and Kiyoko turned back to normal. "Zariouse…" The young girl fell forward fast, fainting. The alien caught her, moving her in his arms so he was holding her bridal style. He turned towards the MBC. "She's never going to believe you about me!" He smirked evilly. Danny glared. "So you ARE evil!" A loud laugh echoed from the lizard's lips. "Well of course, what else did you think?" Cathy growled. "GIVE HER BACK TO US NOW!" She screamed, holding up the laser. The alien chuckled. "Sadly, no can do! She's mine now, and as soon as she takes my hand, she'll be mine PERMANENTLY!" The evil lizard chuckled once again. "You evil little…" Sam growled. "I believe we should get going, after all, it is very stressful here!" The alien laughed evilly as he took off with Kiyoko in his arms.

"We have to save Kiyoko!" Chris said. "Will she let us? She didn't believe a single word we said when we were warning her, she'll probably think we're trying to pull her away from the only friend she has!" Cathy replied. "Your right… We just need to show her what Zariouse is really here to do!" Sam announced. "How are we gonna' do THAT?!" Danny asked raising his eyebrows. Sam smirked. "Just leave it to me."

Yeah…lounger than I thought but okay! XD I hope you enjoyed it! R&R! Believe it or not, I got the idea right after I made ch. 3 of 'My Crashed Wedding Day!' Well, thanks for reading! Once again, ID NOT NOT OWN MONSTER BUSTER CLUB!


End file.
